


On The Run

by inquisitivelife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivelife/pseuds/inquisitivelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa had enough of being Joffrey's play thing she took care of him with her own hands.  But now she is on the run and goes to Petyr for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tangy smell of blood filled her nostrils as the crimson liquid flowed out of the gunshot wound on the man who laid on the polished marble floor of the pool house. The cold lifeless eyes of the one person who caused so much pain and agony in her life stared at her. The once bright emerald irises dulled as his final breath past through his lips. A feeling of overwhelming joy coursed through every fiber of her being. She wasn’t restricted in this web any longer, a destructive web that torn and destroyed her family bit by bit leaving her alone in this world. She was finally free from his agonizing tortures, his sadistic grin and just him in general. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sansa lowered the gun in her hand and letting it drop to the floor with a clank. She knew she needed to run as far away as possible where no one could find her or even be able to track her steps. But she didn’t have the means to make this possible on her own, no she need help she needed him. The only person she needed right now was the man who had told her awhile back that he was her one true friend in this horrid world that she had entered into. She gazed down at the body of the man who she thought she had loved long ago for a couple minutes longer before taking several step backwards away from him. 

The gruesome scene was etched deep into her memory, the way Joffrey Baratheon’s body laid crumpled on the floor of this richly expensive pool house, the splatter of his blood on the wall behind him, the specks on her clothes and shoes. The stench of his vile blood engulfed her sense of smell making it hard for her to breath. Off in the distances she could hear the shouts of men’s voices calling out for this young man’s name and the sounds of footsteps on the concrete sidewalk outside of the building. Twirling around, she quickly exit out from the back of the building and to the one that could hopefully help her.

The echoing shrills of sirens filled the silence of the night. Ambulance and police cars zoomed past her heading in the direction on which she had just came. Their lights illuminating the darken neighborhood as they blocked the street ways and stopping all that was trying to pass right by them. Fear begun to grow in the pit of her stomach, what was she to do now? If they stopped her they would see the blood that covered her, they would know it was her and she would be caught and what may happen to her she knew would be horrible for her. Panic started to arise inside of her, hands started to shake violently as she looked about for a way out. Peering the vicinity Sansa spotted shrubbery that would keep her hidden and away from searching eyes. Slowly she inched closer to the bushes and entered between two, to the back of them and silently she stayed in the shadows for as long as she could see the flashing lights.

Time had passed by and it was hard to tell how long she had been running, or how long it took her to get into the city or even the part on which this man lived in. Pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket she stared down at the scribbled number and street name he lived on. Glancing behind her once in a while to make sure she wasn’t being followed, she could feel her anxiety rise with each step she took and it gnawed at her worried mind. Seeing the condominium half a block away from where she stood, Sansa quickly walked half ran up to the build and pressed the buzzer for room 312. As a minute went by without an answer, she pressed it again but held it down for a long time hoping that would get him to answer his door.

“What the fuck do you want? Do you even know what fucking time it is?” The angry voice called out of the intercom.

“I know it’s late Mr. Baelish, and I’m sorry for disturbing you but I need your help.” Sansa said in a nervous trembling voice.

“I can’t help you now go away.”

“Please Petyr, it’s Sansa, Sansa Stark and I really need your help.”

There was complete silence, for what seemed like forever before he answered her as the sound of the door unlocked beside her. “I’m on the third floor Miss Stark, second door on the left.”


	2. Chapter 2

The halls were empty to her relief as she climbed the flight of stairs to the third floor. Taking the elevator was to risky for her, if something had happened to stop the lift from proceeding to its destination she would be caught when she had gotten this far. Approaching to his door, she inhaled deeply several times before knocking on the finely polished wooden door. It was barely seconds after her hand left it, Petyr opened the door for her.

His hair was messy and he only wore a dark grey cotton t-shirt and boxers. Dark grey-green hues roamed over her, she knew they were after all the state she was in was not a pretty picture. The now speckled blood upon her person was dried up, auburn tresses in disarray and matted to her sweaty forehead. Trembling hands gripping the edge of her blouse in a death grip turning her knuckles white while she twisted them about in the fabric.

Her words were caught in her throat refusing to leave her mouth, they hung on the tip of her tongue as her tears flowed down the side of her face. Taking a step towards him her hands release the hold on her own clothing to the front of his chest. Burying her face into his chest her body began to shake from her sobbing.

“What happened sweetling?” He asked in a soothing tone, his arms wrapping around her in a protective barrier. “You can tell me.”

“He’s dead…I—I killed him. I asked him to stop, I begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. So I—I shot him, I shot Joffrey.”

“You were the one who killed him?”

Tully irises closed tightly together as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she gave a curt nod of conferment. She heard the air that he let go, as he pulled her inside and closing the door behind her then backing away from her so he could look into her face. He didn’t say a word to her instead he turned around leaving her in the hallway as he entered the kitchen. The flame of fear rekindle deep within the pit of her stomach, as the beating of her heart increased more than before. The only sound she could hear was the flowing of her blood through her veins drowning all other sounds that were made.  
Taking a step forward then another Sansa forced herself to follow him into the room with caution. If there was anything that triggered for her to run she was prepared as she took each step carefully closer to him. Eyes roaming over the mono tone kitchen, they slowly landed on his small stature as he walked over to his kitchen table with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses in hand.

“Please sit down,” he motioned to the chair beside him. “I’m not going to turn you in, I know that is exactly what you are worrying about Sansa. But I will not do that, so sit down.” Petyr averted his gaze from her to the items at hand as he proceeded to pour the amber liquid in the glasses as she moved closer to him and taking a seat as he placed the beverage in front of her.

“I’ll help you but I cannot let you leave.”

“Why not?! You said you’ll help me but why do I have to be a captive here if you are planning on giving me a hand? I just don’t understand.” 

“You don’t?” He asked cocking an eyebrow at her. “Think about it for a little while miss Stark. You came here for help, for killing the grandson of the prestigious family in this city. What do you think they are going to be doing for the next week, month or even a year?”

She knew what he was saying they would be looking for her, hunting her down like she is prey. Tilting her chin downwards Sansa stared into the warm amber liquid. “I know they’ll be looking for me, they will never give up on that. But if they are going to be searching for me are you not worried they’ll find me here?”

His hand stopping midway to his mouth, grey orbs looked over the rim of the glass studying her closely. He scoffed at her persistent questions, then taking a swig of his drink. The sound he made brought her attention back to him by the time he lowered the glass to the table.

“Sansa if they found out that I helped you escaped I will be punished either way. But if you stay here I can easily keep you out of harm’s way. They will never find out, nor will they ever know you are here. I can promise you that.”

She didn’t care for his plan, it was as if he planned to keep her out of site and out of mind, which was what she wanted but she didn’t want to be locked up in one area for so long. She knew that being cooped up in one area for a long time will make her go crazy. Letting out a soft sigh she spoke almost quietly to him. “I appreciate what you are willing to do, though I cannot stay locked up for however long it will take them to give up. And I doubt it will ever end, I will forever be a prisoner in your home as long as Cersei is breathing. If I try to go out my hair will give me away, and I do believe that they are tracking my cell and credit cards, I have enough money that will help me for a while until I can find a job.”

“And how do you plan on doing that? They will need your identification card, all of your records sweetling you will never be free from them unless Sansa Stark disappears altogether.”

“I will have to change my identity in which you are saying a completely different person. “

“And that is precisely what I am saying and what we are going to do.”

“But that involves so many legal right and such, the Lannisters will catch me right away. Unless you have some sort of connection or some type of—“

“Influence.” He said, finishing her sentence. “Do not worry about that Sansa, I will take care of all of that, it may take some time so just try to stay calm and relax just stay away from the windows.” A smirk grew on his lips as he tilt his glass backwards finishing it in one gulp. “I’ll show you your room you’ll be staying in and where everything else is located.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoy.

Two weeks had passed by, the Lannisters were still searching for her ardently. Her face was planted on every front page of the news papers. The news stations were still asking the citizens for help on tracking her down. They gave out a number for anyone who had any clues to contact these special authorities right away. Fear gripped her soul, pulling it this way and that, tormenting her sanity. Sansa had kept to herself after the first night she arrived at Petyr Baelish's home. Avoiding him as much as possible, even though he was helping her, Sansa did not trust him fully. He worked for the Lannisters, did their bidding and she knew it before showing up at his door step. Till this day she still couldn't figure out why she had ran to him for help, but she did.

Sighing heavily, she flopped on the couch covering her eyes with her arm, while listening to the news station prattling away about other non significant matter. She laid there in the borrowed set of clothing Petyr had lend to her, the shirt was a little bigger then her frame but his sweats were a little short in length. She should been grateful that he had been considerate on letting her borrow something to wear so they could destroy the evidence all over her ruined tatter clothing. But she just couldn't get the feeling of having to wear his clothing felt to intimate to sexual almost as if they were a couple. And the way he stared at her when she exited the bathroom with her damp hair laying about her shoulders while wearing his cotton shirt and sweat pants made her feel awkward. This gaze of his only appeared several times, though during those several times she was able to catch it, she did not know exactly how many times he did look at her in that way.

Sansa did not know how to react to the look in his eyes, if she should feel flattered or scared, but whatever the feeling she felt made her decide to stay hidden away in her room whenever he was home, which was rare. Petyr lived a very secretive life, there was nothing to find out about him, his bedroom stayed locked, his study was always spick and span, nothing ever seemed out of place in there. His files for work were all organized and filed away according to on how important they were for the business. But what made her wonder who he was was when he would get random calls during the night, calls that seemed important for him to up and leave without a word. She contemplated on what it could be, if it was Tywin Lannister calling him to come in and deal with a matter, though as long as she had known the Lannisters they were not that type of people to just call that late unless it was to do some kind of dirty work. But Petyr did not seem like the kind of man who would kill another person with his own hands. He was to clean, to neat for that kind of thing.

Breathing out a heavy weighted sigh, ears perked up to the sound of the front door opening then closing, telling her that he was home and rather early too. Sitting up, she reached for the remotes and turned off the television then rose to leave to her bedroom.

"Sansa?" The alluring smoky voice called from behind her, stopping her in her tracks. "I need to talk with you for a moment." 

Inhaling deeply, she turned around to face him as he approached her with a box in hand. Gazing at the familiar object she knew what it was right off the bat, this box contained what she needed to change her identity. Thought the thought of dying her hair made her feel queasy inside. "I'm assuming that dye is for me. Am I right?" She asked nodding at the item he held.

"Yes. But that is not the reason why I needed to talk with you." He paused for a second before continuing. "The process of your new identity is almost complete. The information on where you live, what college you go to, your height, weight, hair color, eye color are all done. All that I need from you know is a signature of your new name and a photo to put on your ID. We cannot use one with this hair color." He said reaching out and grasping a strain of auburn hair between forefinger and thumb, curling it around his digit. "Pity I like this shade suits you more." He whispered.

Gulping the lump that formed in her throat, azure hues followed the path of his gaze. Heat slowly grew upon her cheeks as the gentle touch and special attention he was giving her. Pulling a couple steps back away from him, she watched as his hand released the fiery lock and returning back to his side. Clearing her throat Sansa brought her eyes back to his face. "A picture of me along with a signature of my new name--and may I ask what is my new name going to be?"

A soft chuckle left his maw at her inquiry. "Your new name is Alayne Stone, Sansa. You will be posing as my daughter, who recently moved in with me."

"Your daughter...." her voice was low but not low enough that he could not hear her talk. "If I am to portray as your supposed loving daughter why do I not hold your last name then?"

"Well why would you have my last name when your mother and I were never married." He told her, while placing a tender hand on her arm and began to rub it soothingly. "Now, let us go and change the shade of your hair."

Her mouth fell open when he coaxed her into the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the tub. Words seem to leave her as she tried to put her thoughts in order as eyes watched him put the on the gloves and diligently start mixing the chemicals together. Lost in her awe, Sansa was quite amazed to watch Petyr prepare everything without looking at the directions even once. Swallowing involuntary, her swollen tongue finally let up allowing her to speak. "I can dye my own hair, you don't have to feel obligated on doing this for me."

"I'll do it, just relax and don't worry." Petyr told her as he moved to her side and began to apply the product gently on her scalp.

To her surprise he was very gentle with her, his hands massaging the dye into her hair with a salon expertise. It was quite a relaxing feeling, a feeling that made her feel more at ease with herself then what she had been since arriving. "I'll be back in twenty minutes," he told her. Without saying another word to him, Sansa sat there in silence waiting for the dye to settle in as she waited for his return. 

Twenty minutes seemed more like twenty years gone by to her, the waiting process was long an tedious. She was left alone to her thoughts, to all the questions that floated around in her mind. Confusion was laced throughout her mind, she did not even know how to take this new information about Petyr, his secretive side seem to grow with each passing second. Where did he learn to dye a woman's hair, how could an accountant know so much, in an area that he shouldn't know at all. Exhaling, she heard the his familiar footsteps reenter the room. He instructed to lean over the tub while he washed out the dye, Sansa watched the water dark stained water swirl down the drain. Gazing at the darken strands of hair hanging from her head.

Patting her hair dry, Petyr brought her over to the mirror to see the new person she had become. It was strange, even odd as to how changing ones color of hair could change their whole identity. She never believed that something so small would change the appearance of one person until she gazed upon herself. The dark brown shade made her skin seemed almost white as snow, it brought out the cerulean hues of her eyes, making them appear more hypnotic. The woman who stood before her reflection was not Sansa Stark. No, who was standing in front of her was Alayne Stone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa gazed at the memorizing woman in the mirror. It was hard for her seeing the other person who she once was, underneath this facade. The dark tresses transformed her to a complete stranger, on who she did not know very well. Who was Alayne? How did she hold herself around others? How does she perceive the world? What type of affection does she display towards her father? These were the questions that floated around in her mind, gnawing at every nook and cranny. She had to shape her new identity, mold it to be someone entirely different from Sansa Stark, the girl who once believed in fairy tales and true love.

Looking back she had thought that she had found the love of her life, her golden knight. When he strolled into her father's office with his parents she had instantly fallen for him. Joffrey was kind and sweet to her, he treated her as a very special person, one who he cared so much for. But that all was just an illusion that she had fallen for. A mirage that someone like Alayne could see through. After all the dark hair beauty was the daughter of Petyr Baelish, a man who was cunning in general. A man who Alayne looked up to while growing up.

Fiddling with her hair, she put it up in a loose bun, with a couple strands of hair curling around it, making it look as if she took the time to doll herself up. The new outfit that Petyr had bought her was soft to the touch and weighed practically nothing, almost as if the fabric was made out of feathers. It was obvious the clothing he bought her was very pricey, one that only people in wealth could afford with a snap of their fingers or those who saved from their pay checks. Though she doubted he saved money to buy her this outfit let a lone a whole wardrobe of pricey name brand clothes.

Her father was a powerful wealthy man indeed, a man who she did not know very well, a man who knows so much about everyone and their neighbours, but no one knowing who he really was. They did not know the man behind the mask, they only knew the mask he portrayed. What goes through his mind? She keeps wondering. After a whole month of acting as his daughter and a month and a half of living with him, she still had no inkling on who he really was.

Sighing softly Alayne finished readying herself for school. Once pleased for the way she looked, she strolled out of her bedroom to the kitchen. The fragrance of freshly brewed coffee filtered through the air, engulfing her sense of smell, waking her up fully. Pouring a cup of the dark liquid, she fixed herself some toast and jam, eating in silence at the counter while watching Petyr as he read the news paper. Cerulean hues roamed over him, taking in every inch of his appearance. It was hard to believe sometimes that he wasn't older, he was still young, well younger then her parents, he hadn't even reached the age of forty yet, but he had the wisdom of a man twice his age, a man who has seen their fair shar of tragedies.

Finishing the last bit of her hot beverage and meal, she rinsed off her dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher as she gazed up at the digital clock. Sighing heavily, she rolled her eyes at the time.

"Is something wrong sweetling?" Petyr's smoky smooth voice asked from behind her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing father, I just dont' wish to go to tclass today." Alayne told him, turning her head to look into his eyes.

"And why not? Is something wrong with it or are you trying to avoid a certain person? A young man with sandy brown hair and baby blue eyes perhaps?"

Her mouth slacken some. How did he know about Harry? She never told him about her classmates or even this particular man. This was something she had kept to herself, never telling him her interactions with Harry. Since the first day she started attending school, he had asked her out after class but she turned him down nicely but wished to be friends with him. They went to the library and study for their exams, their group project and such or they would hangout with one another at the small cafe on campus. Alayne never complained when he bought her a snack and latte, and she knew to him it was sort of a like a date. She felt guilty playing with his heart and she couldn't bare to see him today or the next.

Casting her eyes off to the side, Alayne inhaled several deep breaths. "nothing is wrong with the class, though the young man you speak of does not understand the word no."

"Unfortunately Harry Hardyng never took rejection well, even when he was a child." Petyr chuckled lightly as she snapped her attention back to his face.

"How do y9ou know his name?" She asked turning fully around.

"My dear Alayne, Harry is a well known lad. One who inherited Arryn Law firm after your Uncle Jon passed away and your sickly cousin Robert. Hardyng is a powerful man, you should gain his trust. Once you obtain it he would be able to help you take down the Lannisters."

She knew that to gain his full trust she would end up dating him, to play with his heart. "I do not know if I could do that. he believes he is in love with me...no not me but a fictional person who you and I made up in thin air."

"Sansa it's the only way that will help you get a step closer to clear your name."

"I don't think I can play with his feelings, toying with him then just turn around and shatter his heart, his soul once I get what I want, what I need. It's just not right Petyr."

He grabbed her chin between forefinger and thumb, staring in to her eyes then letting his gaze move languidly to her mouth. "Sansa, I know it's hard, in the life we live in there are the pieces and then there are the players. The pieces are the ones that the players move around on the board, not knowing that they are being controlled by another. Yes, they will have their own will power but they will end up doing what the player wants them to do. You need to become the player, if not you will forever be a piece and live your life in fear." 

He spoke in a gentle tone, a tone even though that was gentle it still held a powerful punch. Grazing his thumb lightly over her bottom lip, sent a shiver down her spine. A tingling feeling that made her heart beat rapidly within is cage and hear to her face. She watched him, watched how the distance between them shrunk little by little until their mouths were mere centimeters away from one another.

"Who do you want to be? The piece or the player?"

"I want to be the player, I'm tired of hiding in fear."

"Then become the player you are meant to be Sansa." The gap between them dissipated as his lips press tenderly against hers in a sweet kiss. 

Caught by surprise from a kiss that warrant him to be struck with her hand never came. No, the hand that rose laid against his chest as she yielded to his soft tender lips. Closing her eyes, a low but audible mew left her maw during the few seconds of their connection, bringing her out of the daze she was in. Pushing him away from her, Sansa stared at him in bewilderment while taking a step back then another, then turning away quickly to the front door.

"Have fun at school Alayne. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah, bye...."

Opening the door she hurriedly ran out of the apartment, clutching on her backpack as her heart threaten to burst out of its cavity. It baffled her on how easily he went back to his disguise after what transpired between them. He made it look so easy to do as if that kiss never had happened. But here she was a flustered mess remembering how his kiss tasted of mint, how the his soft velvet lips lingered ever so sweetly upon her rosebud mouth. Fingertips rose and touched where Petyr's mouth was as the scene from a few minutes ago replayed in her mind over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Just life has gotten very busy for me and all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post the next one very soon.

No one in her class knew what was going on in her mind. They would never imagine or even fathom the thoughts that floated from one to the next with a snap of her fingers. Azure hues hid every single thought, hid her true feelings from all that believed to be close to her. But she had heard the spoken words that were not meant for her ears, heard what the other girls thoughts about her, what the young men talked about. She could even read the eyes of all her professors. It was strange to her how she could decipher each person from the next, but for some strange reason she could never figure out the man she was living with.

The events that took place over a week ago in the kitchen was still freshly embedded in her mind. She could still feel his lips upon hers, the way he tasted and how her body began to react to his. These awkward feelings that she never experienced in her life before.

Sure she had fancy herself in love with the wrong man but what she was experiencing now was totally different then what she thought she felt for Joff. Ever since that day Alayne did not know how to act around him or what to expect from him as well. Though to her amazement Petyr acted as if nothing had transpired between them. Part of her was releaved and the other half was irritated, irritated on how easily he could pretend nothing happened between them and switch into that father figure mode of his. All the while she fought with her conflicting emotions.

Sighing softly she laid her head down on top of her desk burying her face within her arms while waiting for the next class to begin. _I wonder if they will notice I'm not here? If I can just walk out without stopping to talk to anyone, I should be able too._ She inwardly told herself as she peered up and looked around the lecture hall in silence. Sitting for a couple more minutes longer she realized that the professor wasn't coming in today. Rising out of her seat, she packed away her things and headed out, leaving the classroom behind.

"Alayne! Wait up!" A young man called out from behind her. Stopping in her tracks, she looked over her shoulder seeing the sandy blond approach her. Running through the vast names within her mind, she smiled at him in greeting. "Thanks for waiting up for me. I saw that you left class, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yeah I'm totally alright Harry. It's just that fifteen minutes went by and Mr. Colemon hasn't showed up for class. So I figured he was a no show. But hey thanks for checking if I was okay." She told him, then turning back towards the way she was heading. "Well I have to go, see you next week."

Waving her hand in the air, she quickly walked out of building and away from Harry. Who seems to be trying to spend more and more time with her since the day Myranda introduced them. There was nothing wrong with him she had to admit. He was nice, sweet a perfect gentleman and he was quite a handsome man too. It was flattering how he would compliment her for small little things, though she never took his words to heart. Always fooling him with the mask she wore, even now as his familiar footsteps echoed behind her and up to her side. If she was the young woman who she was before Joffrey she would have fallen for him instantly without having second thoughts about it. But she had heard about him, heard how he liked to fraternize with young women and such and that was one thing she did not need in her life.

And now here he was walking beside her, years ago this would have made her blush a bright crimson shade for knowing a man like Harry was pursuing her. Though now there was nothing that stired within her to his notions, his not so subtle ways that he wanted her, or even when he asked her if she would care for a ride home. She had always declined his offer taking the bus home instead and like all those times he asked he attempt to ask her again, except this time it was to dinner.

"You know that's awfully kind of you to ask but I can't. I'm sorry Harry."

"It's just dinner Alayne and it's my treat. Besides your bus doesn't arrive for another hour and a half."

"Well you see Harry I have other plans for today." She said in a gentle tone. Taking another step towards the bus stop, she spotted a familiar car pulled around the corner and pulling up right in front of them. "My father and I are going out of town and I told him I'll meet him here."

"Don't you think he's early? Class wouldn't be over for a while." He said in a disappointed voice.

"I texted him....well I'll be seeing you." Walking with a little hop in each step she opened the door to the car and slid right in, shutting the door she turned towards him. "So why are you here... _dad?_ "

"Don't sound so upset sweetling. I'm not here to embarrass you in front of your new beau. I thought it would be nice for once to pick you up from school and go somewhere nice for the weekend." Petyr said with a smirk as he shifted the car into gear.

Alayne did not know what to say, in fact she was quite dumbfounded about the whole thing. It was as if he had heard what she had told Harry and made it come true. But that was impossible, perhaps he had this planned out for a while now and just neglected to inform her about it. 

Inhaling deeply she leaned her head back and gazed out the tinted window. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a guy who's infatuated with me that's all. So please don't jump to conclusions." She told him, peering out the corner of her eye at him.

"That's a pity."

"A pity? Why is that?"

"He seems like a nice guy..."

"Don't toy with me Petyr. Tell me why." She hissed.

His deep chuckle emitted from him maw and he finally glanced at her with that knowing, alluring gaze of his. "Sansa, he is your key to help you bring down the Lannisters, to help you destroy their family from the inside out."

Shaking her head at him she scoffed. "Impossible, how can he help at all? He's just another classmate of mine."

"And it was just a coincidence that another girl in your class introduced you to him as well. A Myranda Royce perhaps?"

"How did...so this was part of your grand plan as well wasn't it?" She sighed, snapping her full attention to him, meeting his jade irises with her own cerulean ones. He didn't have to answer her, somehow she knew it by the way he smirked and kept his silence. It was as if he allowed her to peer at this admittance. Running her hand through her hair she let out a huff of air. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just relax and enjoy the ride."


	6. Chapter 6

The drive was tediously long, boring and utterly quiet. Sansa did not nor did she try to talk to him as the minutes ticked by and their scenery changed to beautiful hills that grew into mountains. Trees canopy the silent serene country road the changing leaves flutter down towards the pavement showering in a ray of color. The world outside of the car was a land of wonder and awe. A place where she could lose herself from the city, from people, from reality and from her worries. This was a place where she could live peacefully with no torments of her weary mind constantly making her jumpy and overly subconscious. But it was strange on why they were all the way out in the peacefully mountain side then some prosperous city that was close by. It was hard to understand where they were going without having an inkling on the where a bouts they exactly were.

Gazing out of the tinted passenger window, eyes watched as the lovely scenery go by as the shadows of the foliage encompass the vehicle with the setting sun. Leaning her head on her propped up hand she allowed her tired eyes close, shutting out everything around her. There was no point to be up any longer if they were going to still be out driving in all god’s creation until wherever he was taking her. A soft sigh left her maw as the tension of her body fell off of her shoulders. The almost inaudible humming sound of the car was soothing to her ears, bringing her closer to the brink of sleep. It was a weird feeling all together to feel her body to feel so relaxed after the strenuousness of the past two months had put upon her.

Perhaps it was being so close to the Lannisters and knowing if she should slip up once she was doomed, but not only her but for the man in the driver’s seat. Sansa knew if it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t have been able to live in hiding for so long. It was obvious he allude his employer’s dogs, switching their attention to a false path then the real one that was underneath their noses the whole time. It was truly amazing how one man had such power to do so without anyone’s notice especially those he worked close by. It was as if they would never think nor expect the man they paid so well to do their bidding would ever conspire to help with their downfall.

So who exactly was her protector? Was he doing this out of the kindness of his heart for her or was there something up his sleeve that was unseen? What sort of ambition does a man like him have to go to such an extent of doing so much for her? It wasn’t as if the friendship he had with her mother was a reason for him to help her out. No, there was a deeper reason why he was doing such a thing for her. A reason he would push her towards certain people that would help her crumble the proud lions’ peddle stool.

Wasn’t that what he had told her? Wasn’t that the reason Myranda Royce seeked her out and befriended her so quickly when she was the odd ball who did not talk to anyone in her classroom and only keeping to herself. And how many times did he tell her about Harry inheriting the most prestigious law firm in the entire city, the same law firm that was once owned by her dearly departed Uncle Jon Arryn. How many times did Petyr mention that this young man would somehow be able to help destroy the Lannisters before they got their hands on her.

Petyr had this all figured out step by step for her so far, but he lacked on informing her what his plan was for her. It would have been helpful to know what the game plan was early in the beginning unless he thought it was pretty obvious on what she should have been doing. Except that was the one thing she wasn’t thinking at all. She had been too fearful to take any action in her hands. To do research and carefully plan something that would give her revenge on the family who destroyed her very own. And now there was a plan laid out before her, a plan that she all too well did not care for when it involved another clueless person. A person who believed her to be the false character she was portraying, a character he believes to be in love with. 

Harry was kind, sweet and just a perfect gentleman altogether and it just didn’t feel right to her to play him like a fool. To pull on his heart strings, guiding, twisting him to do what she needed him to do for her without him even noticing what she was truly doing. That wasn’t going to be an easy task for her when she didn’t want to hurt him. But the wants and needs of revenge against the people who harmed her and the ones she holds dear to her was great. This wasn’t going to be easy for her but it was what needs to be done, to help her, allow her to feel the freedom as Sansa Stark once again. 

“Time to wake up Alayne, we’re here.” He said, turning off the car and shaking her shoulder lightly until she stirred and open her eyes groggily.

“Where are we?” She mumbled rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand then glancing out the window. As her vision cleared, crystal blues laid upon a small secluded rustic cottage surrounded by tall oak and ash trees. The lights were on in the building, illuminating the frost covered panel windows as smoke rose out of the chimney, filling the air with the warm homey fireplace scent that she loved. 

“It’s my get away home.”

“Your get away home….” She whispered under her breath. Following behind Petyr, she entered the cozy cabin with a look of awe as eyes darted all over the place, taking in her new surroundings. It reminded her of her parents’ home, a place of safety and comfort. A place where she could unwind and be herself.

The roaring fire beckoned her to come closer and warm her hands. All the while the dancing flames swayed in their alluring tango, pulling her closer to it and stripping the last bit of turmoil weight off her slim shoulders. She felt as if she went back in time, to the days before all of the pain and agony of her life begun.

Standing in the center of the room, she did not hear the soft sounds of his footsteps coming up from behind. Her mind was lost to memories, lost to the flickering flames before her in the hearth and it was not until she felt his hands upon her shoulder did she take a step out of her memories.

“Do you like?” His soft smoky voice mummer into her ear, sending an excited shiver down her spine.

“I do. I feel at peace…I feel like I’m home.” 

“With me here?”

Turning around, she looked into his eyes that held a look that she once seen before. Though there was something different about this gaze this time then the last. There was the evident heat of lust flickering in his orbs, swirling, mixing with another that she could not put her finger on. But it was a look that was in her own as well.

“—yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it had taken so long for me to update this. I hope you enjoy this :D

The rhythmic beating of her heart drowned out all the sounds of the crackling fire behind them. The radiating heat added to the heat of her now feverish body. Tremors of wanton need coursed through her, vibrating in electric currents from head to toe. She knew this spark, it was a magnetic feeling she had felt many times before since that day he had boldly kissed her. This need for him was purely wrong in more ways than one, but she did not care, this was what she wanted.

Alluring irises entranced her sucking the red head into the depths of a forbidden palace of no return. If she crossed that bridge there was no way for her to go back. The farce of father and daughter would forever feel immensely wrong. Sansa knew she should be walking away, turning her back from all of this and especially from him. But a hidden force tugged at her soul, pulling her ever closer to him.

“Petyr…” she breathed, moving closer to him. Solid hands slid up her shoulders, along her neck, then cupping her face in a gentle embrace. He kissed her fully on the lips, running his tongue along the seam asking for entry. Responding to his plea, she opened her maw allowing the warmth of his tongue to slither into her mouth. It swirled around, tangoed with her own tongue, tasting every bit of her moist cavern. Like that day, the taste of mint danced upon her taste buds, enlightening her senses, intoxicating her mind.

Teeth met with teeth, nipping sucking at the others bottom lip. His hands moved down over her torso feeling every curve underneath the soft cashmere blouse. Nimble fingers slipped each button through their tiny slits, opening her shirt more with every inch. The smooth unflawed ivory flesh exposed beneath the fabric that now laid in a pool on the floor was soon joined by the rest of her clothing.

He coaxed her back towards the couch, their firmly interlocked lips came undone when her calves met the sofa. Lowering her body on the plush furniture, Petyr’s predator gaze roamed over her nude form, taking every inch of form to mind. The look in his eyes made the fire in her belly burned hotter letting it burn deep into her soul, searing every dent and every crevasse of her porcelain skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” his smoky voice chimed. The normal coy, sly smirk of his was replaced with a warm lust filled grin. Smooth strong hands moved over her limbs, lingering over the soft milky thighs and slowly spread them apart with ease.

The slick wetness of her sex glisten in the firelight, had shown, given proof of how much she yearned for him and how ready her body was for his.

Fingers glided between the light pink nether lips in a slow purposeful motion. The friction of his digits erupted low throaty mews to rumble from her mouth. Slipping one finger then another into her cunt, moving them in and out making her wetter than before. 

With one hand Petyr undone his slacks with ease, pushing them down over his narrow hips, then grasping himself in hand stroking his harden member. Glancing at him, she watched the way his hand moved over him in expert strokes, how the beaded pre-cum glimmered on the tip of his cock. Licking her lips she looked up into his face with pleading half hooded eyes. 

Removing his hand he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing himself over her dripping wet cunt. Pushing into her slowly inch by inch, sheathing his shaft fully into her warm moist body. He filled her, stretched her with his girth. She savored it, memorized the feeling of his pulsing manhood deep within her. He moved in her slow even strokes at first, milking her soft sweet moans. Gripping her hips he increased his pace, pumping into her faster and harder. The sweet gentle moans turned in to cries of pleasure. Heavy breathing mingled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the cabin, surrounded them, drawing them deeper into the sexual abyss.

The tight wound coil inside of her gave her painful euphoria as she neared her climax. The sleek muscle walls of her sex clenched tightly around him in spasms, bringing him closer to his brink. Gripping her hips tighter, he pumped into her deeper, harder and faster as her cries of ecstasy consumed them. His cock swelled bigger as he neared his orgasm. Thrusting a couple more times, he let out a low feral groan as he erupted in her, filling her with his hot thick strands of milky white seed.

Keeping his grip on her, he held her closely to him as they rode along their waves of serene euphoria. Shaky, heavy breathing blended with one another, as the cool air slowly surround them, engulfing their sweaty bodies. Removing himself from her, Petyr grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and lowered himself down next to her. Laying the blanket over them, he wrapped his arms around her lithe form as the abysmal sleep consumed their tired bodies.


End file.
